


Funny Little Secrets

by akizukis



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bondage, Consensual tickling, Consent, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akizukis/pseuds/akizukis
Summary: A casual date night between Reiji and Ranmaru leads to both of them making someinterestingdiscoveries about each other. As it turns out, they each have their own secret desires, and the other is the missing piece they need in order to fulfill those needs.





	Funny Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. The most embarrassing, most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written.  
> This story is marked as mature due to themes of bondage and kinks, but actual sexual content is minimal to none. Proceed with caution!  
> Shoutout to En for cyberbullying me into posting this (go read his Yamato tickle fic it's amazing)

“Oiii, Reiji! Don’t we have any energy drinks in the apartment?!” Ranmaru had called from the kitchen, gaining a sarcastic laugh in response.

“Very funny, Ran-Ran. You drank them all!” Reiji’s response called from the living room, where he was setting up a movie on the bigger screen of the house.

“Hmm…” Ranmaru raised his head as he heard the ding of the microwave, heating up of their popcorn complete. At this point, he was pretty comfortable sharing his living space with Reiji. They were a couple after all, a couple who did quite nearly everything together.

Hastily Ranmaru picked two cans of orange soda from the fridge, closing the door with a socked foot before trailing over to put the popcorn into one of the larger bowls, digging for it in their kitchen cabinet.

“Egh…Where the hell did your bowl go?! Reiji? Y'know, the big orange plastic one?”

“Oh!” Reiji hit pause on the video just at the beginning of their movie, taking stride towards the kitchen. “I think it’s on the HIGHEST shelf, no clue how it got there…I know I can’t reach it, but we have a step ladder in the–”

“Nah, I got it, I got it.” After a quick glance around Ranmaru spotted the orange tint, edge peeking out just over the cabinet. Oh. It really was way up there, wasn’t it? But it was fine… He was a tall guy after all, right? Can’t embarrass himself in front of Reiji by asking for a ladder, of all things. If he had anything to take pride in, it was certainly his height.

Reiji’s grey eyes locked onto him when he stepped in, giggling softly to himself as he watched the taller man stand on the tips of his toes, one hand pushing on his marble counter as the other waved needily towards the bowl, just a few inches away.

“Ran-Ran, I can–” he paused, biting his lip to quiet himself when he noticed his shirt riding up just a bit, exposing his sides ever so slightly. “…Hmmmm….~” And with that thought, he decided to go for the kill.

Luckily in socks as well, it was easy for him to slide up behind him, wiggling his fingers teasingly before giving both of his sides a sudden goose. “GOTCHA!” he exclaimed with a bubbly tone, laughing.

“HEEGGHH–AAH!” The taller man suddenly crumbled beneath him, folding up like a little pill bug and leaning against the counter to catch himself from falling in surprise. His elbows were locked against his sides, and when what happened finally sunk in he glared back at him, face beet red. “D-DON’T DO THAT!! You know I HATE that!”

Reiji laughed again, loving seeing him like that. It wasn’t really something he could explain…but it was a bit embarrassing, so he refrained from tickling him when he could.

“Sorry, Ran-Ran! It’s just funny when you…I dunno-” he trailed off a bit, fingers curling into his brunette curls. Ranmaru’s eyes watched shakily, following those finger movements, almost expecting another attack. “When you blush like that…It’s…different from when you’re just embarrassed…I like it.” Reiji thought about what he said, then realizing his own cheeks were blazing pink.

It took a moment for him to register a comeback, trying to growl out, “I-I’m NOT blushing!!” but as he did his voice cracked, causing him to slap one hand over his mouth, only getting darker.

“Haha-sorry…Sorry! Um, the step ladder is in between the fridge and the counter, folded! If you want it…I’ll take the drinks.” Reiji awkwardly fumbled with them for a moment before hurrying back into the living room, feeling just a bit dumb, but not trying to beat himself up for it.

Ranmaru scoffed indignantly, rubbing his sides that still felt a small warm tingle over them, wishing he didn’t always react so harshly when he attempted to play with him like that. It was just…Too embarrassing. But he most certainly did not hate it. In fact, he…

“…UGH! Stupid– just…bowl, bowl…calm down, bowl…” The bassist muttered to himself, smoothing his fingers over his own silver locks, his own hands almost trembling with the slightest bit of anxiousness.

After surrendering to the usage of the step ladder he brought their bowl of popcorn into the living room, looking at Reiji who simply gave him a meek smile, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Ranmaru felt another wave of heat creep over his cheeks, stinging him in a way he hated. He didn’t want to be embarrassed again…

He slowly sat down on the other end of the couch, placing the bowl in between them. “Uh… T-This way we can…y'know, both get to it.” He huffed, and Reiji gave him a sad smile, afraid he had upset him with that little playing in the kitchen.

“Okay, sure…” he agreed, just barely able to see the red on his cheeks highlighted by the television’s brightness. He picked up the VCR remote, pressing play and sitting back, sighing softly.

Things were pretty stale from there, them silently watching, Ranmaru not really making his usual comments on how much the movie is lame, or how cool a gorey scene is. They had both just been silently snacking on the popcorn, which was almost gone now, causing Reiji to lift the bowl to him.

“Want me to make some more?”

“Nah…” Ranmaru didn’t even look at him, his mind elsewhere. Still back on that moment in the kitchen…He felt his heart beating just a bit faster, hating the butterflies that spread throughout his tummy when he thought about it, fingers gripping against the edge of his own shirt. “But…I am a little thirsty…”

“Oh!” Reiji blinked, realizing his drink was still on his side of the coffee table. He had figured he would sit closer, so he hadn’t thought to move it, and got distracted with the movie after that. “Here..!” Quickly he handed it to him, both of them lingering when they felt their fingers brush as he took it, both faces red.

“…Tch. Thanks…” Reiji bit his lip when he popped the can open, looking down nervously.

“...Ne, Ran-Ran…” he began, waiting for him to exhale after his chug.

“…Yeah?”

“I uh…I apologize for that, earlier…” His stomach dropped, not thinking it would be mentioned again. “I didn’t mean to make you mad…I guess I just messed tonight up, huh? I mean…I didn’t think you’d–”

“Oi, calm DOWN..!” Ranmaru’s voice sounded hurried. In reality, he wasn’t mad, and he didn’t want his boyfriend thinking he was mad at him. Reiji said nothing, simply moving the bowl onto the table top, leaving an awkwardly spacious gap between them on the couch. Seeing the sadness in his face, Ranmaru felt his own brows knit in worry. “You didn’t…Ugh! C'mon, Rei….”

Reiji lit up at that nickname, knowing he wouldn’t call him that if he was mad. He and Ranmaru have been boyfriends for quite some time…They’ve had their quarrels, and their intimate moments. Reiji had learned to read him pretty well now, but they still never could get on steady terms with each other when it came to certain things, such as his farce anger when embarrassed or anxious.

Ranmaru decided he didn’t want tonight to be any more stressful, shaking his head with a sigh.

“You didn’t ruin anything…I uh….M’ not mad. I was just….” Again the heat rose, fingers clenching. “…surprised. Cos…uh. Y'know, that um…thing. You don’t do that often. So it surprised me! That’s all. So… get over it.” He tried to regain control of himself at the end there, putting up those walls of farce annoyance to seem like he was in charge.

Reiji tilted his head, blinking. “Okay…Heh. I was worried there.” he caught a mental note of how he addressed the act as “that thing”, which he found a little peculiar. He definitely had learned to read him well. Hesitation wasn’t an option, and he paid close attention to his reactions with his next sentence.

“Well, I don’t really tickle you much because I feel like it makes you mad at me…!”

And there it was. His flustered eye movements, avoiding his gaze, turning his head away, the red on his cheeks creeping down to his neck. His twitch when he said it. Reiji felt a little blush himself again, but pressed on at the risk of annoying him.

“You don’t really like being tickled, right?” Again he winced at the word, finding this far too embarrassing to talk about. Luckily for him, someone in their movie had screamed, causing both of them to jump and take their attention to the screen.

He seized this moment and laughed awkwardly loud, pointing. “Fuckin’ shit, his whole LEG came off! Did you see that?!” Reiji looked over again, seeing how he wasn’t really looking at the screen. His arms were shaking, bouncing his leg anxiously.

Oh. He knew when he began to act like this, it was because something was embarrassing him.

A little sly smile came over his face as he thought he began to understand.

“I saw…” he laughed, and Ranmaru seemed to calm down, relief washing over him that the subject was dropped.

The movie continued on for another silent twenty minutes, and Ranmaru slowly began to lean against the arm of the couch, putting his legs on the cushion. He kept them folded, which was a bit uncomfortable, making him look like a bundled up green bean. After he shifted and made small groans of annoyance for about ten minutes, Reiji was fed up.

“Oh just stretch your legs out! I don’t care, Ran-Ran.” he huffed, implying he wouldn’t care that his legs were over his lap.

“O-oh…Damn, huffy much?” He teased him, trying to lighten things up a bit since he had calmed down. His boyfriend stuck his tongue out at him, patting his lap.

“Go ahead, I’m a footstool now.” Reiji laughed, and somehow Ranmaru felt a little worried about this action, but he really was uncomfortable. His knees were getting sore from being folded, so once he finally stretched them out he sighed in relief, laying on his back and turning his head to continue watching the movie.

“…Thanks, Rei…” Again Reiji smiled, but bit his lip as he glanced over at the two socked feet now so close to him. The movie was no longer on his mind. Sure, he had seen his feet before without socks, but never up close. He was always curious about them…wait, why was he thinking this?! How awful…He thought he must be some sort of weirdo. What would he think if he saw him staring?

He quickly gave a glance towards Ranmaru, his eyes fixated on the screen. Good. This gave him another chance to look back, curling his fingers awkwardly against the couch. His hands wanted to move. Wanted to touch- explore… Ugh. He really WAS a weirdo, wasn’t he? Now he was the embarrassed one.

But he was always more bold than Ranmaru, too. He would try to ease his way into it, hoping he didn’t get angry. As the minutes rolled by his left hand eased closer until it was resting over his legs, his eyes focused on the television even as he flinched and gave him a sharp look, keeping himself quiet though.

“…” Again his heart began to race, realizing just how close his feet were to him. It hadn’t really occurred earlier, but now…

 _Okay Ranmaru, don’t make it weird…he’s just getting comfortable. Calm down, you weirdo…calm down…_ Ranmaru slowly looked back towards the television, putting his concentration into making sure his legs didn’t shake though. One thing he couldn’t help though was when his toes curled just a bit, making Reiji smile.

_Cute… Ah, just a little touch won’t hurt, right? I mean…I’m starting to think he may enjoy it…Maybe I can find a way to expose it…Gently._

“Ne…” his soft voice pierced the near silence, louder to Ranmaru than any crying in the movie.

His only response was a turned up head and a look at him, and he saw just how red his cheeks were.

"…You ever had a foot rub?“ He went for it. Dived, in fact. Ranmaru felt like his heart and guts fell right out of his body, toes curling tightly and gripping his cotton socks as he stammered.  
"Uh, n-no…? No…Of course I–” He almost got angry. Natural defense reflex. “…I uh, never had anyone to give me one.”

Reiji smiled a bit at him, the hand on his leg slowly running the palm downwards towards his ankles. “Well…You’ve been working hard lately, so…I was thinking it would be a nice gift, maybe?”

Ranmaru wanted to explode. Wanted to tell him it was weird, a dumb idea. Wanted to prevent himself from having any joy in something so–

“….D-do whatever you want, man…I don’t care.” He crossed his arms, looking back towards the television. Crap. Maybe he would take that as a bad sign. He’d never admit how badly he wanted him to go through with it…it felt so…shameful.

“Well, it’s just as a thanks for NOT slacking off all month! You’ve been doing well, haha.” Ranmaru winced, a chill running up his spine as he felt his grip suddenly around his right foot. He choked back a little gasp, legs finally giving in to the slightest tremble, biting his lip as he kept his eyes glued to the television.

“So, thanks…”

Reiji almost faltered, but continued with his plan. He slowly began to knead his thumb against his thin sole, pressing a bit harder to make sure he didn’t tickle him. At least, purposely.

He took notice in his trembling, his toes curling against the touch. He could tell how badly he wanted to pull away in embarrassment.

Determined, he didn’t let this stop him. He’d come this far. His other hand began to mimic the movements of his right, slowly kneading and rubbing up and down along his foot, biting his lip at the realization that he was actually touching him here, and only a thin layer of cotton separated his fingers from his skin.

Ranmaru began to feel completely catatonic at this point, finding the sensations relaxing, yet…

That bit of excitement swelled in his tummy, making him cover his mouth with a couple of curled fingers, letting out a fake little cough to cover things up.

“…I’m going to take off your socks, okay? Heh, they’re…kinda in the way…” His entire face burned, not able to speak. Ranmaru simply shrugged, letting out as disinterested of a noise as he could muster, but it was more like a cracked little whine, causing him to close his eyes tight in frustration.

He had never exposed his feet to someone up close like that before. And someone like Reiji…well that’s. It just seemed intimate. Feet were an intimate area…weren’t they? Before he knew it he felt the cool air kiss against his long toes, curling them in embarrassment as he felt Reiji staring at them without even having to look.

_Calm… c-calm down… it’s just a foot rub…it’s normal. Normal people do this… don’t make it weird… don’t make it weird… don’t–_

His thoughts were interrupted by his own voice, a shrill little gasping hitch as he felt two fingers from his right hand slowly stroke up the center of his sole. He couldn’t do it. There was no way he could be still if Reiji tickled him, it was just too embarrassing. Ranmaru jerked his legs away, but Reiji had seemingly anticipated this, and his left hand was already wrapped around both of his ankles, keeping him in place.

“No…!” he blushed, and he stared at him in utter disbelief, not knowing how to react.

“…J…Just let me finish the foot rub…? C'mon, haha, I-I owe you…!” Again Ranmaru’s toes curled, causing Reiji to smooth his thumb over the soft wrinkles the movement produced.

There was no way he’d turn back now. He had him there, barefoot, willing to let him touch… Unless he actually told Reiji no, firmly meaning it, he wanted to do this.

His skin was softer than he had imagined… For someone like him, a messy twenty-two year old man, his feet felt incredibly soft. Almost like he purposely took care of them…

Reiji looked at them almost lovingly, his heart picking up in speed as well now, feeling those butterflies in full bloom, same as his partner.

“Wow, Ran-Ran… you take care of yourself, huh? Did you ever realize you have soft feet?” he teased a little, surprised at himself for having the confidence to do so. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his now, brows knit nervously, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

“Ghh…W-what are you t-talking about…” His little outburst just couldn’t happen. He was done for, and he knew it. Reiji had him in this grip, and his entire body was working against himself.

Reiji didn’t answer, simply deciding to go in and do what he wanted. His left hand still kept the grip, feeling his legs trembling helplessly as he let his finger tips explore the tender flesh of his snow colored soles.

He looked over at him in anticipation, almost licking his lips in excitement as he began to see his reactions unfolding. First his knees buckling, then gripping onto his own shirt, shaking his head meekly as he tightened his lips. But slowly, ever so slowly, his expression began to falter, and he was losing his resolve.

Ranmaru’s lips quivered into a little forced lopsided smile, showing his cute teeth to Reiji. He loved seeing them when Ranmaru smiled. And slowly his chest heaved, little noises and laughs bubbling up helplessly, finding that he couldn’t stop them.

“D-dohohon’t…!” He whimpered out, causing his fingers to stop for a moment. But with the next expression he gave, he knew he’d have to continue. When Reiji hesitated, Ranmaru glanced down at him, his expression one of…surprise, almost. Embarrassment. Slight disappointment.

Whether he was going to admit it or not… Ranmaru enjoyed this. Reiji was confident in that assumption now.

“Oh, Ranmaru…You…” he swallowed, suddenly digging all five of his fingers into his left sole. This caused a surge of sensation to shock up to him, and he let out an embarrassing yelp of surprise, followed by laughter.

“You don’t…really want that, do you? For me to stop?”

Oh God. He felt his mind getting swimmy already, and he shook his head, gripping the couch again.

“WAHAH- W-what?! What a- EHEhehe! What- what?! Shut up– STOP it! Ahahaha!” His partner squirmed helplessly, covering his face with his hands. If Ranmaru yanked hard enough, he could get away, but he really wasn’t. Reiji took notice of this as well, and suddenly his confidence boosted.

He was never mad at him… he was embarrassed. That’s why Ranmaru never liked being tickled. Because he secretly loved it.

And Reiji secretly loved doing it. Perfect. It couldn’t be MORE perfect, in fact.

Reiji did suddenly stop though, and gave him a moment to calm down and catch his breath. Again he had a strange expression, one he’d never seen on him before… And it was nice. He looked like he was in a dreamy state, still kind of smiling as he caught his breath, looking down at him but trying to avoid eye contact.

“…Roll over…” Reiji suddenly demanded, and Ranmaru felt a little flutter in his tummy when he did. He couldn’t help but admit he liked it when he took charge…Especially in moments where they were intimate. Whenever he took control, it just felt right. He…He did like that, for sure.

“..I…I dunno, I–”

“Roll over, Ran-Ran~” he cooed, rubbing his leg lovingly. He swallowed and felt good about following his order, slowly rolling over onto his front on the couch, nervously trying to look back at him. But when Reiji shifted Ranmaru gasped, feeling Reiji’s weight pressing down on the backs of his knees as he straddled his legs.

Oh no…He felt Reiji staring at them. His feet were sole-up, pressed firmly in between him and the arm of the couch, totally vulnerable. Ranmaru swallowed in both fear and excitement, knowing what was coming, and knowing he was in no position to stop it.

When he felt his nails spidering and circling quick little wiggly strokes into his arches he lost it, letting out a helpless wail of false despair, and laughter, his toes scrunching under his touch again.

“AHAHAIEE! R-ReheHEHEIJI! Nono, wait EHEHEE! Ahahaha! G-Get OHOHOFFA MEHEHE!” Unknowing of what to do with his hands, Ranmaru felt them flail for a moment before his left one gripped onto the couch, the right one slamming repeatedly against the side of it as he laughed.

Reiji felt a new kind of heat rising from his lower stomach, and he already knew he was addicted. He didn’t want to stop…He wasn’t going to stop. And he knew Ranmaru didn’t want him to, either. Turning his head as he continued, he saw him pushing his face into the couch, trying to be still and take it, trying not to buck him off. His neck and ears, from what he could see, were ablaze a bright red of embarrassment. Cute.

“Ahaw…W…” Reiji inhaled a bit to build his confidence to tease him. “What’s wrong, Ran-Ran? You ticklish?” Just saying it made his heart swell, a bit nervous, but with this control over him he knew he could keep it up.

“AHAHA! D-dohon’t– DON’T SAHAHAY THAT!! Ahahaha! Just S-STOP! Hehehe!” God, how humiliating. For Reiji to ask him that… He couldn’t even bring himself to say the word, much less hear it without his stomach flip flopping.

This was Reiji's moment to break Ranmaru down completely, and he had to seize it.

“Tell me, Ran-Ran. Tell meee, teeeeeelll meeeee~” he dug his nails further into him, going from just beneath the balls of his trembling feet up to his toes, and he let out the most pathetic wailing laugh when he did.

“AHAEHHEACK– SHHHTOHOHOP!” His movements became more erratic now, but Reiji kept himself firmly atop of him, not willing to let him escape. He couldn’t help it anymore, giving in to his teasing, especially with him assaulting his poor toes now. “EHEHA! Y-Y…” He swallowed, inhaling sharply through his laughter. “YEHEHES!! Now STOHOPPIT!! Rehehe-Reiji!!”

Not enough.

“C'mon. Yes what? How am I supposed to know what a laughing boy like you is agreeing to if you don’t tell me?” Reiji was in too deep now, he had to make him cave. One hand was used to wrap around his two big toes, pushing them back to hold him in place, making it difficult for him to curl them. This left the digits exposed to his tickling, making him scream out in ticklish horror as his finger tips quickly brushed and stroked across them.

Ranmaru knew he couldn’t take much more without completely throwing him off, and he felt himself losing the battle. It was humiliating. Mortifying…But he was going to make him say it.

“AHAHAEeeeeEAAH- I-I’m t-TIHIHICKLISH!! STOOOOP!! AHAHA STOP it I’m tihihicklish!! AHAHA!” He buried his face into both of his hands shamefully as he laughed on, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. But at the same time, he’d never felt more relieved in his life. This was a strange mix of feelings he’d never had before, and he knew already he was just as addicted to it as Reiji was.

“…Good boy…” Reiji’s hands stopped, and he smoothed his palms over his twitching toes and soles, which were warm and slightly pink from the assault he just dished over them. Ranmaru felt a wave of pleasurable heat wash over him at those words, sniffling slightly as he panted, his tense body going limp from his soothing touches.

“Ah…hah…hhn…R…Reiji…?” His voice was small and meek, and he slowly turned his head to look at him, barely able to see his own socked feet and the auburn sheen of his hair.

“You did so well…! Shh, it’s alright Ran-Ran…don’t worry about a thing, okay?” He felt a new cup of warmth over his chest, relaxed and enjoying the moment. He gave a little shiver as he felt Reiji’s thumb nail stroke down the ball of his foot, holding back a giggle just barely. Ranmaru began to feel a high off of the moment, relaxed, and wanting so badly to turn around and hold him, and be held by him.

“What do you say we go to my room, hm? C'mon…We can have some more fun. Are…Aren’t you having fun?” Reiji’s voice was hushed even though they were alone, and he felt a little excitement and fear rise up from his stomach. He didn’t think he’d be able to answer, simply twitching nervously until he heard Reiji speak up again. “I… I’m having fun, for sure…”

He knew he’d have to be the one to make the first steps here, and could already tell just by saying that he felt more relaxed. A small bit of confidence.

“…Y-yeah, sure…uh…we can…we can go to yer’ room, I mean.” He replied softly, never in their time knowing each other sounding so gentle and accepting.

Reiji smiled again, standing up and turning towards him, smoothing his hand over his back.

“Great…C'mon.”

* * *

They really couldn’t believe what they were doing now, laying atop of Reiji’s bed and looking at each other awkwardly. After what just happened in the living room, both of them were finding it difficult to find their words, yet Reiji knew he had to speak up eventually.

“Heh…A-Alright, then…So.” He watched Ranmaru carefully, his fidgeting more apparent than ever. What was he supposed to do? Kiss him? Hold his hand? He had no idea. Were they going to just make out now? Or keep up the…well. The tickling.

At the thought Ranmaru’s face darkened, and Reiji saw how hot his cheeks got suddenly. This made Reiji smile, placing his hand atop of Ranmaru’s and gently rubbing over his knuckles with his thumb.

“Shh…Here, let’s try this…Okay…?” It was then Reiji remembered he would have to lead the way, and he laid beside him comfortably, Ranmaru’s head nuzzling into his shoulder. Ranmaru seemed to do this unconsciously, feeling a little needier than usual. “Is this…okay?” He asked softly, smoothing his hand down his lightly rising chest.

“Mm….Y-yeah…” And it fell with a soft exhale, one hand gently gripping Reiji’s shirt while the other clung desperately to his bed sheets. When Reiji’s hand reached his stomach though his breath caught in his chest, and he let out a little whiny giggle when Reiji’s fingers gave his soft skin a few little squeezes.

“R-Raahh— REIJI! Ehehe!” Ranmaru pressed his knees together and buried his face closer, deep into his curly brown locks as he giggled.

“You’re so cute…” He couldn’t help it, but he didn’t argue this time, preoccupied with his laughter, and hiding his red face. Reiji’s wiggling and goosing fingers traveled from his tummy to his side, and immediately he curled into a ball, arms shooting down to cover himself, legs up in defense.

“NYehehaHAHA! Ah….” Damnit. He didn’t want this to stop. Ranmaru glanced up at Reiji sheepishly, and he simply gave him a cock of his head and little confused half smile. Ranmaru knew he’d have to be the one this time to let him know it was okay.

“Ah…My bad…heh…” Ranmaru cleared his throat quietly, slowly straightening back out to cuddle against him, his fingers trembling slightly with his nerves.

“It’s okay…” Reiji whispered in response, kissing Ranmaru’s cheek and feeling just how warm it was. Ranmaru nearly mewled at the touch, enjoying the attention he was craving. “Can I go under your shirt?” Reiji wanted to make sure it was okay. They had been intimate before, and even gone all the way more than once, but he always liked to be sure.

“Mmf…y-yeah…It’s fine…” He nodded eagerly, clutching Reiji’s shirt again with his hands as he prepared himself. With a silent smile Reiji moved his hands under his shirt, stroking his finger tips with playful flutters up his flat tummy.

“Hhgk..! Aha- oh nono, hahaha- NOHEHE!!” Ranmaru held onto him tightly, causing him to laugh as he began to use his nails to softly scratch the tender skin.

“Does that tickle? Hm?” He whispered against his warm ear, flush as the rest of his face. Just then he found his index finger curiously stroking towards his navel, and just as he reached the rim Ranmaru jerked back with a loud laugh, pushing him away. “Whoa!”

Reiji rolled a bit back onto his pillow, blinking up at Ranmaru who was clutching over his belly helplessly, still giggling softly.

“Ehehe..ah…ggh…” Again he seemed to get embarrassed, but not in his usual way. How were they going to do this if he couldn’t even be still?

“….Ran-Raaaaan….” Reiji sighed, scooting closer to him and running his fingers through his fluffy grey hair. “Ne, ne… I have an idea. But only if you want.” This made Ranmaru raise his head, looking up at Reiji with question in his eyes. “It’s okay if not, you can tell me no. What if I…tied you up? Like, to my bed frame?”

The silence was deafening, the sounds of their heartbeats piercing their own ears. Especially Ranmaru’s, though. Sure, he had thought about his doing that sort of thing with Reiji in the past, but…He never really thought Reiji would be the type of person to go through with it, even if asked. Which Ranmaru never would have had the guts to do, anyway.

“I…I- uh..I mean…ummggh….” Ranmaru stammered shyly, and Reiji pat his shoulder.

“Ne, it’s okay! Really, if it’s too scary we don’t have to! Don’t feel b—“

“Yes.”

“H-huh?”

“Y-yeah…go ahead. Uh…D-do it…!”

Ranmaru's eyes stayed down, again fingers clung to his shirt so tightly his knuckles became pale. Reiji felt his chest swell with excitement, and he bit his lip.

“…Okay..! Um, here…we can use this…” He slipped off of his bed, hurrying over to the robe he had hanging on his closet door knob. He tossed it aside briskly after snaking out the long fluffy belt it had, showing it to him. “Does this seem okay?”

“Ah…s-sure…yeah…” He felt swimmy-headed again, watching him as he crawled back onto the bed and looked at him shyly.

“…Hehe, um…I need your hands…!” He pointed, and Ranmaru snapped up, handing him his trembling wrists silently. This was really happening. His eyes darted from his tying hands to his focused face, swallowing dryly as he felt the excitement grow deeper in the bottom of his stomach. And other places…But he was trying to ignore it for now.

“Now, lay down…” He followed his softly spoken orders, laying down and gasping as he yanked his arms upwards teasingly, smiling down at him with his tongue out. “Nyehee…Now…let me know if it’s too tight…” He began to loop the remaining belt ends around his bed frame, and once secure he sat back, staring down at him to marvel. “…Heh…w-well?”

Ranmaru stared at him, eyes a bit wide in disbelief. His chest was pounding like a war drum, toes curling, legs and arms trembling. He started with a little tug, testing the strength of the makeshift bondage gear.

“…Ah…aha….um…” He tugged harder this time. Then harder the next. No give. Since when was Reiji so good with knots…? “…I uh…c-can’t move…” Ranmaru’s voice was meek, and he gave a little squirm, biting his lip. And when he saw the look on Reiji’s face…That look of control. Excitement. He realized what he had gotten himself into.

“O-okay…great…! Then let’s…” His hands hovered over Ranmaru’s chest, but Ranmaru whined loudly, shaking his head.

“N-NO! No no, don’t!! Don’t…!” Reiji stopped immediately, looking at him with knit brows, worried he had changed his mind. “….Ugh…I-I mean…I uh…mmf..” Ranmaru didn’t want to say “Yes”, or “Continue”. That would just be mortifying. He couldn’t help telling him to stop, it was both a natural reflex and a way to feel a little less embarrassed about how much he was enjoying this.

“….Let’s…” Reiji smiled, patting Ranmaru’s chest. This caused him to flinch a bit, but he quickly calmed down. “Karaage.”

“Huh?”

“Karaage…That’s the safe word.”

“…S…Safe word?” Ranmaru questioned, feeling a bit embarrassed again.

“If for any reason at all you want me to stop, and you really, really mean it…just say karaage. And I’ll stop immediately, no matter what. Okay?” Again Ranmaru felt butterflies fluttering, and a warm hug in his chest that made him swell with happiness.

“…Okay…I uh…I get it…”

Reiji looked down at him for just a moment, before lifting his hands and hovering them over his sides. Already he began shaking, tugging at his binds lightly and whimpering.

“D-doon’t….” He inhales, closing his eyes. “D-Don’t do it…ah…!” Reiji leaned in closer, watching his face carefully. He knew the word, and he didn’t say it…he was just putting on a show. And he liked it.

His fingers dove down for his sides, wriggling against them as he let out a loud yelp, followed by a flood of laughter he couldn’t hold back. The excitement was almost too much for the both of them, but stopping was the last thing they wanted.

Reiji had to dodge one of his legs as they flailed in panic, his body not knowing what to do since it couldn’t get away.

“Oi! Haha, move…!” He snorted with his giggling, pushing his legs down and suddenly throwing his leg over him. Oh God, he was straddling him again. This made him squirm with renewed vigor, shaking his head as he sat over his hips.

Not only was it embarrassing, and incredibly erotic for him to be there, but now he was twice as defenseless. He couldn’t even twist side to side anymore.

“Uhhh ohhh, whaaat’s thaaaat~” Reiji teased, stroking his finger over a small strip of skin that was exposed with his squirming. It was around the side of his tummy, and just that one stroke had him inhaling through his teeth and tugging at the rope.

“Ehehe..! Oh God, R-Reiji don’t…” He smirked towards him, knowing he was in total control here. His finger slipped beneath the edge of his shirt, lifting it up to his ribs and exposing his flat, toned tummy and sides to him, which were already trembling.

“Oh my, I think I see skin! Let me check and make sure…” He was enjoying teasing him much more than he thought he ever could, leaning forward with wiggling fingers. “Here I cooooomeee~”

“NOHO no!! NO STOP!! P….p…” Ranmaru swallowed his pride, clenching his eyes shut. “PLEASE!” Reiji faltered for a moment, his cheeks brightening a few shades of pink again. It was the first time he'd heard him say that tonight.

He was officially begging. This brought on another wave of heat, and it made Reiji feel incredible.

“…Hehe…” Reiji leaned forward, kissing Ranmaru’s cheek much to his surprise. Ranmaru looked up at him with a confused, but hopeful expression. “….If you really didn’t want this…You know what to say.” And with that he began to flutter his fingertips softly up and down his sides, making Ranmaru twist and sputter out a helpless wail before giving in to the laughter, tugging again at his bonds.

“EHEHE no! Aha…aaah! Stop stop— Reheheijiiii…!” He wasn’t too loud just yet, Reiji’s touch being soft and careful. He was just scouting for now, and savoring every bit of this.

“Yeeees? Do you really want me to stop? Why? Hmm…? Are you just too ticklish?” Another wave of heat went over both of them with that, and Ranmaru nearly shrieked when he said it, especially because Reiji’s fingers had gone further under his shirt to his rib cage.

“AHAHAHEHE— Ohoho no! No no, STOP ihihihit! STOP! Reheheiji please nohoho!!” He seemed more ticklish up here than on his sides, encouraging him to continue.

“Wuh oh, somebody is a little ticklish here! Hmm? I wonder if I can count all of your little ribs, hehe…!” Reiji began to put more of his nail into it, scratching the skin of his rib cage softly, and leaning forward to put more of his weight on him.

This change in tactic made him gasp, arching his back a bit as he cackled. His laughter filled every corner of the room, only getting louder the higher he went it seemed.

“Oh, Ran-Ran…Could it be? Have I found your big tickle spot already?” Reiji’s fingers slowed to a stop, and Ranmaru began to pant rapidly, stealing back the air that was taken from him.

“Ah…I-I don’t know w-whahat you’re…t…talking about….haah…” Sure, his ribs were very ticklish, but most of his body was. He hadn’t found that spot quite yet…

“I don’t mean your ribs, cutie…” Reiji lifted his shirt higher, pulling it up as far as he could and folding it behind his head, leaving his entire torso exposed. Ranmaru blushed again at this, but then it dawned on him what he meant, feeling his stomach drop.

“O-oh no…” He whimpered, wiggling and tugging at the belt in desperation, already feeling the tingle before his fingers even touched.

Reiji scanned over his smooth body, always finding it cute how he didn’t have any body hair. But now it would come in handy, not getting in the way as he used his fingers.

“Hehe…you look frightened. Nervous? You know where I’m aiming, don’t you?” Reiji scooted higher up on his body to keep him still, his wiggling fingers teasing him, hovering inches above his defenseless underarms.

“R-REHEHE-REIJI…!”

“I’m not even touching you! Why are you laughing?!” Reiji laughed with him, but he gave him the most pathetic puppy eyes he had ever pulled off in his life. His face was bright red, and there were tears bubbling at the corners of his eyes. “…” Reiji leaned down, kissing his nose. “You know what to say…” he whispered softly, and Ranmaru clenched his eyes shut.

“Please…P-please don’t… Anywhere else, just…”

“Tsk tsk…Oh, Ran-Ran…you’re so cute…I’ll be gentle.” His fingertips made contact, sending shocks of sensation down his spine as he immediately began giggling, choking on a gasp beforehand. He was starting off slow, like he always had, and was simply fluttering the edges of his fingertips into the smooth hollows of his underarms.

“OHoho ahaha- Pleheheaaase I aha- I can’t— I cahahan’t…!” Even with these soft feather light touches he was struggling to tug his arms down, to defend himself.

“Wow, so ticklish here, hm? Poor poor thing, your pits are all defenseless hehe…What happens if I use my nails?” Again he gasped and looked at him with wide eyes, a sort of ‘You can’t!’ expression. But he would, could, and was.

Reiji curled his fingers and began letting the edges of his nails drag along the smooth skin, feeling his every movement carefully. His reaction was immediate, arching up again and wailing out in laughter.

“NYEHGHAHA! SToppp STOOHOHOP!! PLEHEHEASE!!” Ranmaru shook his head violently, tears flying from the corners of his eyes as he did. Reiji watched him hungrily, spreading his fingers out more and wiggling them a bit faster, and a bit more in a spidery motion. He was losing it now as Reiji applied more pressure, digging his heels into the mattress and attempting to push Reiji up and off of him, but he just didn’t have the strength to do it.

“OHOHO GOHOHOD AHAHA! Nahaha- NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! PLEEAAASE REHEHEIJI NOHOHOT THERE!!” His desperation was obvious in both his expression and his voice, but he still hadn’t said their safeword, so Reiji continued to push him.

“Not where? Heeeere? Your armpits? Aw, they’re so ticklish, aren’t they? Hmm? Tell me…”

Even in the heat of the moment his shame was taking control of him, and he merely laughed and cried out.

“NAHAHOHO! NoooOOOHOHO!! Plehehease AHAHA- PLEASE STOP!!”

“Stop what?”

“STAHAHAP THAT! THAHAHAT!”

“What? I’m not doing anything~”

Ranmaru knew he'd make him say it again, and was trying to fight against his embarrassment so he could get a break.

“STAHAHAP T-T-TIHIHICKLING MEHEHEHE!! AHAHA!”

“OHHH the tickling! Is that what you mean? Why would I stop that!”

He screamed out in agony again, this was all becoming too much for him very fast. He had been tickled before, sure, and by him, but never on his worst spot, and never while tied down, of all things.

“If you give me a reason, I might stop! Why should I stop?”

“BEHEHECAUSE Y-YOU’RE— N-NIHIHICEEE!!”

“Aw, that’s cute. But no…”

“AHAHA- C-CAUSE I CAHAN’T TAKE IT!! AHAHAAARRGGGHH STOOOHOHOP!”

“Nooooo~ But you’re getting warmer.”

Was he REALLY going to make him admit that? He was humiliated already.

“AHAHEHE- gahh-AAAH! B-BEHEHAHA- BECAUSE IT T-TIHIHICKLES SOHOHO BAD!!”

Ranmaru cried out, his headboard creaking as his toned arms tugged harder than ever.

Reiji licked his lips, biting them as he pushed further.

“Why does it tickle?”

“OHOHOAHAHA- C-COHOME ONNNNAHAHA!!”

“Tell me why it tickles and I’ll stop.”

Ranmaru fought against him for a moment, but he knew he was no match. The binds were too strong, Reiji was too heavy for him to knock off, and he was too tired to flail around much more. His vision was blurry from the tears that had developed, already rolling down his beet red cheeks.

“I-IHIHIT….DOES…B-BEHEHECAUSE I-I’M SOHOHO TIHIHICKLISH!! AHAHA! I-I’m ahaha- AAIIEEEHEHEEEK! IHIHI’M SO TIHIHICKLISH THEHEHERE, PLEEEAAAASEEEEEEHEHE!!”

“Where?”

“AHAHAHYHEHAHA, M-my-YYEEHE-MY AHAHARMPITS!! AHAHA STAHAHAP I’M BEHEHEGGING YOU!!”

And after just a few more seconds his fingers came to an immediate stop, pressing his palms against his underarms to soothe the phantom tingling after the assault. He thought it was cute how pink and flush the areas he tickled got, looking over his skin as he panted and fell limp against his mattress.

“Shh…good boy…You’re doing really well, Ran-Ran…” Reiji leaned down to kiss Ranmaru’s damp cheek, brushing his hair from his face as he did so. He also wiped away his tears and a little bit of drool that he couldn’t help, blushing darkly when he saw how lovingly Ranmaru was staring up at him, his eyes glazed over. Reiji brushed the backs of his nails against Ranmaru’s cheek, gaining a shiver in response, followed by Ranmaru pressing his head into his palm needily, nuzzling it lovingly.

“…Oh, Ran-Ran…You’re loving this, hehe…” Ranmaru looked away from him with a shameful whimper, trying to hide his face against his arm. “It’s okay…I do too. I really do…” He trembled as Reiji’s nails traveled along his scalp, brushing through his hair soothingly.

“…You’re hard. I can feel you, haha…”

“Ngggghhh…f…fuuhuck…I-I’m…I…s…sorry….Reiji…”

“Shhh…I like it..it’s okay… Now, since you’ve calmed down, there are a few other places I’d like to try out…”

Reiji smiled down at him mischievously, and Ranmaru felt a bit nervous, but more excited. His body made sure both of them knew that.


End file.
